Sword-fighting, Swimming and the Jackson Twins
by The Cornish Pixies
Summary: Hi! I'm Lucy, daughter of Athena and I might have a crush on Chris Jackson. It doesn't help his twin sister, Liberty, is my best friend and his dad, Percy, teaches sword fighting at Camp-Half Blood during the summer. Then there's Fin Roberts...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I did one like this last week for a friend but here is another Fanfiction written for someone's birthday. So… HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY! I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH! This is my first Percy Jackson Fanfiction but I have read all the books including Hero's of Olympus. Anyway… ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

My celestial steel sword clashes against Fin Roberts's and I force him back into a corner.

"You win, I forfeit the fight," he gasps as I press the hilt into his neck. Grinning, I grab his sword from the floor and sprint away with it. I can hear him chasing after me but I know I'm faster. Suddenly, I collide with something solid and feel myself falling but a pair of hands catch me. I look up into stormy grey eyes with blue and green flecks in them.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" I ask him, forgetting about Fin.

"Mum's designing some new building here and Dad's doing sword fighting this summer so me and Lib got dragged along." I hug him and look around.

"Where is Lib?"

"With mum, I think."

"Are you two staying the whole summer?" he nods and I grin, my two best friends were back at camp for the whole summer. It was going to be epic!

"Lucy!" someone yells behind me and spin on my heel to come face to face with Liberty Jackson. "I've missed you so much!" she says. I loved the Jackson twins. Chris was named after the architect Christopher Wren and Liberty after the statue. Their parents were really cool.

"Lucy, will I be seeing your sword fighting skills this summer?" Percy Jackson asks me, standing next to his son. I nod my head and remembered Fin Roberts is still chasing me.

"Great to see you but now I have to run, literally." I say quickly and take off again. I glance over my shoulder and see Fin only a few metres away. With the gracefulness it has taken me years to perfect, I launch myself into the air and backflip over the boy, leaving him speechless and far behind me. Gymnastics have yet to let me down. I land and sprint off again but Fin lets out a burst of speed and tackles me to the floor. He reaches for his sword and jumps up; he offers me a hand I and I take it gratefully. As I come face to face with Fin, I notice for the first time the jagged scar that runs along his hairline and down his cheekbone. He notices me staring.

"Minotaur claw," I push back his fringe and take a closer look, my finger caressing the white line. Suddenly I'm aware of how close we are together and I take a step back. "Ummm, Lucy can I ask you something?" he says. I nod and he opens his mouth to speak when Chris jogs towards me.

"Hey Fin, not interrupting anything am I? Good. Lucy, I was wondering if you wanted to come swimming later." Fin is looking slightly disheartened as I arrange to meet up with Chris.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I say, Fin shakes his head and walks off. "Boys." I mutter as I walk over to the Athena Cabin. Everything is orderly and neat as always, at least it's not colour coordinated like the Aphrodite Cabin. My bed is in the corner with the most space around it. I'm the Head Camper meaning there's a lot of paperwork, all littered over my desk. There are several interactive whiteboards, one I reserve specially for Capture the Flag games, with scribbles and inventions drawn indifferent colours. I lay my sword down and watch it shrink back into a pencil, it's a very good pencil as well, I just keep accidently twirling it in my fingers while I'm drawing and suddenly WHAM there's a sword in my hand. I dig through my draws ad find my swimming costume and lay it out on my bed. I have an hour till I was meeting Chris so I pick up my sketch book and lose myself in the art.

* * *

"Hi Chris!" I say as I walk up to the lake. Chris waves back and waits for me. He hugs me and as I'm distracted, Chris picks me up and chucks me into the lake. I scream in surprise and shake my fist at him. He laughs and dives in next to me.

"Lucy, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the fireworks with me?" he asks. My brain try's to assess the pro's and con's but my heart takes things into its own hands and I find myself nodding. Then I do something that I would never do if I was thinking straight... I kiss him. On the lips. WHAT AM I DOING? My brain screams but I ignore it and let Chris pull me under the water. Using his Poseidon powers (his sister got Athena's) he lets me breathe under water. It's the coolest thing ever! Sometimes I really envy Demi-Gods who have cool powers like that.

"Ummm, Lucy, will you go out with me?" Chris asks. I kiss him again as an answer. It's been a long time since I've felt really wanted. I have loved at Camp since I was eleven and I go to a boarding school in Scotland. My dad doesn't like me much and I don't have many friends. This is why I love the Jackson's, they're like a second family and I love them all... Well maybe one more than the others…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, this was originally only supposed to be a oneshot but a few people requested a second chapter and I was bored on my way to school so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Percy Jackson world.**

* * *

Colours dance across the sky, some graceful like ballerina's, others quick and powerful like missiles. I feel safe with Chris's arm round my shoulder, holding me close. The grass around me is emerald green and each blade perfectly grown. I seem to be seeing the world in a better light since me and Chris… well got together. Liberty was pretty peeved off for an hour or two but Chris talked to her and now she's fine. The constant teasing from other campers is annoying me though … a lot. And then there's the fact that both Of Chris's parents are working at Camp this summer. I'm pulled out o my thoughts by Chris smoothing out my frown.

"What are you in such deep thought about?" he asks. I shake my head in reply; he doesn't need to know my worries. The fireworks are amazing as usual, and they are followed by a camp fire. Chiron announces a game of capture the flag and Chris's arm squeezes my shoulder tightly. I know why; I have a record of the most injuries in capture the flag. I don't know how it happens; I seem to get the worst luck in the world. Athena and Poseidon are captaining opposing sides and I notice Annabeth and Percy nodding at each other. They would show each other no mercy. Great, two of the best demigods in history fighting against each other, now I was guaranteed an injury. Libby and Chris would be acting as if they were on two sides of a world war meaning they wouldn't talk for five days after the game. While I had been thinking, everyone had stood up and the two teams were heading in opposite directions.

* * *

"Lucy should be captain," Fin Roberts said as the Ares, Athena, Hermes, and Zeus cabins gathered around. There were nods of approval and they all turn to look at me. Luckily I came prepared and I reach inside my pocket for piece of folded paper. I unfold it and lay it down flat and watch as it transforms into a notebook. My battle notebook to be exact. Quickly I flick to a page and start making adjustments to the diagram to fit with all the competitors. I explain to my team what we are going to do before we all suit up. My armour fits like a glove and I could put it on upside down in my sleep undergoing torture so I walk around helping the demigods who are new this summer.

* * *

I grit my teeth and tighten my straps one last time before the horn blows. Then I charge. The world is a blur as I sprint through the woods, ducking an weaving around the other team. The flag is on top of Zeus's fist and I get my first advantage. How many times have I climbed up one of the walls? I've lost count. Not many people try it, hardly any handholds and no cushioning underneath. I scale stealthily up, my hands and feet automatically locking into the few holds. I haul myself up and come face to face with the oppositions defence. M sword flashes against hers and she forces me back slowly. The climbing has drained me of energy and my recurring shoulder injury chooses that moment to ac up again. I take another step back but feel only air and I'm falling before I can do anything. I somehow manage to run it into a backflip and I straighten up, ready to rescale the rocks when I feel a sudden stab of pain in my side. I place my hand there and i feel warm liquid seep over it. Looking down, I can see a small dagger, stuck into the tiniest chink in my armour. Stupidly, I pull the dagger loose and a torrent of scarlet blood pours from he wound. The world starts spinning and then everything goes black…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

My eyes flicker open and the first thing I notice is the dull ache in my side. I remember the game and inwardly groan at the thought of my injuries. My vision is blurry and the people moving around keep swimming in and out of focus. A hazy figure opens my mouth and pours some liquid down my throat. It tastes of butter popcorn and strawberries. Nectar. My vision clears slightly and I can make out two people standing at the end. One of them trots off and I realise its Chiron. The other sees me awake and sits in the chair next to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" a concerned Fin Roberts asks.

"Not important, who won Capture the Flag?" I reply, brushing past his question because, really, I feel crap. He laughs and shakes his head in disbelief.

"We won, smashed the others." I grin happily and forget my pain. Chris walks in and glares at Fin who ignores him completely. "When we saw you get stabbed, most of the team wanted to kill the boy who did it. Me included. Your friend Liberty convinced everyone that winning would be a more productive use of their anger." Fin continues

"Who threw the dagger?" I ask.

"Johnny Harding, son of Apollo." He answers. I smile at Chris and motion for him to sit on the other side of my bed.

"I thought you had an archery lesson, Fin." Chris says, not even attempting to hide the hostility in his voice.

"You're right, I should be going. I'll come and see you later, Lucy." he replies, standing up. Fin leans over and kisses my forehead, sending a warm feeling through me. I smile at him and watch as he leaves. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like that. I have a boyfriend, he's sitting next me. I turn to Chris and hold his hand, squeezing it. His frown disappears and he leans forward to kiss me. As our lips meet, I can't help but notice the spark of our first kiss is gone. Apparently, Chris doesn't and he keeps kissing me, his hands snake behind my back, pulling us closer together. I close my eyes and think about other things, a drawing I've been working on, battle plans, homework I've been neglecting. Anything apart from the fact I am kissing someone who I don't have feelings for anymore. Chris's hand passes over my wound and I wince and move away as a tidal wave of pain crashes over me.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry!" he gasps.

"It's fine honestly, I just feel A little dizzy." I whisper, looking around for water.

"Will snogging make it better?" he asks cheekily, leaning in again. Before I can answer, he's put his hands on my face and is kissing me hard. I push his chest as hard as I can, trying to escape his strong hold. He stops and stares at me in confusion.

"I thought we were going out?"

"We are!"

"Then why won't you let me kiss you? That's what couples do, snog." he tells me angrily.

"Not all the time, they talk about stuff and just spend time together. I'm trying to get better as quick as possible so we can spend more time together this summer and you're not helping!" I argue back. Really, I just want to be on my own.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I've been behaving like a right prat! I need to go now anyway, I agreed to teach a few Apollo kids how to swim." he says softly. I nod and turn onto my side, away from Chris. I fall asleep quickly after he leaves and I dream about a boy with a minotaur scar on his face. In my dream I'm walking next to him, our hands held. Music appears from nowhere and we start dancing. I'm laughing hard at something he says when he kisses me. Suddenly, an eagle soars through the sky and snatches me away, I scream out for the boy but he's vanished and it's just me and the eagle. Its strong wings hold me close and a deep voice comes from its mouth. Chris's voice.

"You're mine, and no one else will ever be allowed to kiss you." I wake up screaming.

* * *

**A/N Hi again! Love triangle alert. There will be another chapter hopefully this week as I'm on my SUMMER HOLIDAY! Whoop whoop! Please review and tell me who you think Lucy should be with; Chris or Fin?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Percy Jackson**

* * *

"Lucy?" a timid voice calls from behind me. I turn from the wall which is covered in drawings and maps to look at the young girl behind me.

"Yes?"

"Fin Roberts told me to give you this note," I smile at the familiar handwriting and open the envelope.

_Hi Lucy!_

_I know you're leaving Camp next week so I have organised… A SUPERHERO MOVIE MARATHON! Meet at my cabin at 6 on Friday, Liberty, Ellie, Matt and Chris are coming too._

_Fin_

"Thanks," I say to the girl who's still standing there. She hurries out and I open my scrapbook. Carefully, I stick the note with all the others from Fin and close it again. Instead of returning to the wall and examining the maps, I head outside to the climbing wall where the group have already started.

The smell of popcorn is overwhelming as I step into Fin's cabin. A statue of Zeus is tucked away in the corner and all of his siblings have been kicked out. Ellie and Chris are already there and I squash onto the sofa with Chris and kiss him on the cheek. Matt Holmes comes in from the tiny kitchen carrying two massive buckets of popcorn. I grab one off him and greedily dig in. Fin emerges as well, a stack of pizza boxes in his arms.

"Spiderman's first?" he asks. Everyone nods in agreement and he presses the play button on the remote. Chris grabs my hand and I lean into him, still eating popcorn. I can't think of a way to end our relationship, and time is running out…

* * *

Chris and Libby are the first campers to leave this year. As we say goodbye, i leave Chris till last. He walks up to me and I fall into his open arms.

"I know we live quite a long away but we can make this work." he tells me, almost pleading. I shake my head sadly.

"Chris, we live in different continents," I explain softly.

"Long-distance relationships can work!" he says desperately.

"No," I tell him "They never work; I won't see you for another year minimum!" I take a deep breath and look him in the eye. "It was fun, but we don't work together Chris. There is no spark, no connection between us. I'm sorry, but it's over." tears are streaming down his face and I wipe them away gently.

"I love you, Lucy."

"Goodbye Chris,"

* * *

Once he's gone, I can't bear to talk to anyone so I hide away in my cabin, drawing lighting storms and fires and volcanic eruptions, things that keep me busy and not thinking. When my vision starts to go blurry, I pack my bag, ready for leaving the next day. I ignore whoever walks through the door until he holds me close and I relax in his arms.

"I hear you're feeling crappy," he whispers in my ear. I nod and look up at his face. "You're probably going to hit me and yell at me for being patronising but it will get better." he guides me to a chair and kneels down next to me.

"I feel like a rubbish girlfriend. Who tells there boyfriend that their relationship is dead and doesn't care when he tells her he loves her?" I sob, letting out all my pain. Fin rubs my back and hands me several tissues.

"Hey, it's your last day at Camp ad I am determined you will be happy! Come with me," Fin declares, pulling me to my feet. I laugh and follow him out of my cabin and into the archery range.

"Fin! I'm awful at archery!" I complain half-heartedly. He just grins at me and chucks a bow and arrow in my direction.

"So I've heard. Luckily for you, I am a master at archery and you will be good by the end of the day!" he explains. I laugh quietly as I pull the bow string back and release it. The arrow misses wildly and impales itself into the weapons shed. Fin shakes his head and demonstrates hitting a perfect bulls eye. He stands next to me and puts his hands on top of mine, guiding them.

"Pull the string back further," he whispers in my ear, his lips brushing them slightly. A shiver goes down my spine but I do as he says, bringing the bowstring past my cheek. Fin moves my bow so I am pointing directly at the target. I shoot and for the first time ever I hit the target!

"Wow," I sigh, amazed at my accomplishment. I pick up another arrow and Fin grabs my hips.

"Stand sideways," he tells me as he turns my waist ninety degrees. We continue like this for two hours, him giving me pointers and adjusting my posture, grip or technique. Finally, my arrow embeds itself right in the middle of the target, bulls eye. I jump up and down in excitement, pride rushing through my body like a tidal wave. I leap into Fin's arms and hug him tightly while thanking him a million times. He smiles down at me and hugs me back, holding my body close. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek lightly. His body tenses and slowly relaxes again.

"I should be going," I say sadly, glancing at my watch. He nods and hugs me one last time. Adrenaline still pumping through my body, I kiss his cheek again, for longer this time. Letting my lips linger next to his skin. I wave and head back to y cabin, thoughts running through my mind at a hundred miles an hour. I'm so confused. I only just broke up with Chris and I'm already flirting with Fin. Am I flirting? Maybe kissing him twice wasn't a good idea. What if now he thinks we're dating? What will Chris think if he finds out? Do I like Fin? I can't date him, I live in the UK! All these questions and thoughts keep circling my mind, not relenting for even a second. I don't sleep that night, just lie in my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan cause well… I'm a girl.**

* * *

"Lucy! Get up!" A distant voice calls. I groan and bury my face in the soft pillow, trying to get back to sleep. Apparently, this isn't an option since someone dragged my duvet back and shone a light in my face. I roll off the bed inelegantly and land on the mattress I have placed there specifically for this scenario. Opening my still half asleep eyes, I find myself face to face with Tess Lancaster, my best friend in the mortal world.

"Miss A is on a war path and if she finds you still in bed you will be so dead." She explains. I groan again at the thought of Miss Andrews, the head of year 11 and Redcoats Academy for Girls, the boarding school in Scotland where I spend most of my year.

"What's she in a bad mood about?" I ask, searching through a stack of clothes for my school blazer and tie.

"Jodie Tyler tried to sneak out last night to meet her boyfriend. Miss A is fuming," Tess answers, grabbing her bag from the floor and leaving the dorm for breakfast. I quickly follow her, still adjusting my tartan skirt.

"Heard from your boyfriend recently," Tess says as we walk down the stairs.

"For the last time, Fin is NOT my boyfriend!" I argue. She smirks at me and pulls me into the dining hall were most of the school are already eating. We grab two seats and I pour myself a glass of juice, scanning the mail table for an electric blue envelope. I sigh at the absence of Fin's letter. Tess notices and winks at me, guessing exactly what I'm thinking. I shake my head in despair and swat her over the head with my timetable.

"Have we got hockey today?" Tess asks and I nod my head in reply. I love hockey, it's almost as fun as the lava climbing wall at camp.

"Who you gonna invite if we get to the finals?" I say. At the National Hockey finals, everyone gets tickets for their family. In my case, normally friends from Camp.

"My brother, sister and Louis. You realise you've got the Scottish twinge back in your accent, right?" I laugh. My accent is a weird mix of American and Scottish. Normally, when I get back to school, the Scottish part has gone and by June, it's taken over and the American has gone. This is usually a great deal of fun for Tess and she teases me mercilessly about it. That and Fin... Miss A storms into the room and scans the tables, her glare fixing on me and Tess. I shrink away as she matches up to us with her hands on her hips. "Somebody has informed me that you spent most of last night talking to your boyfriend on a mobile phone." She tells Tess. I relax slightly; I'm not the one in trouble.

"Actually, Miss, I was talking to my brother and sister and my boyfriend was there so I had a quick conversation with him before talking to my family again." Tess says, openly defying her.

"So you admit talking to your boyfriend!" Miss Andrews says happily. I think the woman actually enjoys giving out detentions.

"It's not against the rules, Miss." Tess replies, staring back at Miss A with a rebellious look in her eye. The teacher glares one more time before marching out.

"Great! She already hates us ad it's only October!" I cry. Tess laughs and pats my shoulder in sympathy.

"Just don't let her see those love letters from Fin and you'll be fine!"

* * *

**A/N I'll keep it short because I haven't got much to say. Please review. please. I'll give you cookies. Actually, I have no cookies...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well anything like a bestselling book series or anything…**

* * *

Hiya Lucy,

How's life? I've been missing you lots and lots! I would phone you but

a) The whole phones send out signals to monsters thing.

b) Liberty told me you get shot at your school if your caught talking to boys

c) Phone calls to Scotland are expensive!

Are you still coming back to the U.S for Christmas cause if you're not I will be forced to take extreme action and kidnap you. I have the flu at the moment so I've been in bed most of the week. Since I was bored I looked up the weather for Scotland and I have decided you must be waterproof to live there. Anyway, got to go, I'm babysitting my cousin.

Love Fin

* * *

Hi Fin!

Life is good over here, thanks for asking. How are you, apart from the whole flu thing? We don't get shot just yelled at for talking to boys but it's probably for the best we only write. Yes, I am still coming back for Christmas so kidnapping is not necessary though I don't know where in going to stay… I hope you feel better soon! Flu's awful, especially here when EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS WET! I'm not water proof, no, so colds are as common as breathing here.

Lots of Love

Lucy xxx

* * *

Dear Lucy,

I'm alright, bored and missing Camp though. Your school is pretty relaxed if no one threatens you with lava, harpies etc. Flu has got a lot better thanks, might have given it to most of New York…

Are you sure kidnapping isn't necessary? I was looking forward to that. You can probably stay at mine if you want, it might be awkward with Chris at the Jackson's. I am currently laughing at your pain with colds and weather. You should stay in America, we have much more sun. Can't wait to see you!

Love Fin

xoxox

* * *

Dear Fin,

My school hockey team have got to the national finals and I get tickets for my family. Obviously, I don't have any family so I was wondering if you wanted to come. You can fly with the Jackson's if you want. The match is in a month so if you could decide soon and ask Libby, that would be great. It's really nice of you to offer me a room at your place but I might just get a room in a hotel. There's a really good Demi-God one I've used before. I'm missing you so so much so please come to my match, I'm the captain!

Love Lucy

XXX

* * *

Lucy,

I would be honoured to come to your match! It means a lot that you would want me there. I hope this isn't as dangerous as capture the flag because I'm not travelling to another country just to sit next a hospital bed! I've organised it with the Jackson's but they say Chris isn't coming this year. They say he doesn't really want to see you because apparently he is still depressed. I hope this hotel you're going to us close to New York, I'm happy you've sorted it all out though. I'll see you on the 29th then for the match. Good luck until then and lots of love until I see you.

Love Fin

XxXxX

* * *

Fin,

See you on the 29th; I'm counting down till then. I feel kinda guilty about Chris, should I talk to him? We were once best friends. This is only going to be short because Tess is yelling at me about turning the light off. Hockey is quite dangerous though and with my luck, I can't promise no injuries. But I will try my hardest not to. You should probably bring some nectar and ambrosia, just in case. I'll see you next week!

Love

Lucy

Xxx

* * *

**A/N Sorry if any of you found this chapter a little boring. Please review and read my other stories if you like Harry Potter!**


End file.
